First Love Never End
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang cinta pertama Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin Vmin and Hoseok uke Jimin


**Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung aka V**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Genre :**

 **Angst Hurt serah yang penting yang sedih sedih**

 **Rated**

 **Masih T**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya sebuah kisah tentang cinta pertama Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin.**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namja berambut dirty brown dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku di hadapannya. Namja bername tag Kim Taehyung itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan ratusan pasang mata yang memandangnya kagum dan terpesona. Taehyung namja yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setelah tuga tahun dia pergi ke Amerika.

"V oppa" bahkan dia juga mengganti nama panggilannya

Taehyung menatap sekilas yeoja-yeoja yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung dingin dan melepas kacamata bacanya

Memperlihatkan tatapan mata tajam dingin namun terlihat selalu kosong.

"Mau ikut liburan sekolah?" tanya Hoseok yang dari tadi sudah duduk di depan Taehyung tapi tidak pernah dianggap.

"Liburan?" ulang Taehyung bingung

"Ne, ke Hokkaido kita bermain sky di sana" ucap Hoseok semangat.

"Sky? Aku tidak ikut" jawab Taehyung mutlak

"Eh...tapi..."

Taehyung langsung menutup bukunya dan berjalan menjauh dari Hoseok yang menatap penuh tanda tanya punggung Taehyung yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

' _Ada apa dengan anak itu?'_ batin Hoseok bingung.

Teman masa kecilnya itu jadi terlihat aneh setelah pulang dari Amerika. Seperti bukan Taehyung yang selama ini dia kenal.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar melihat berbagai macam bunga dan coklat yang memenuhi lokernya.

"V oppa"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis manis. Adik kelasnya dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

"Nugu?"

"Oppa memang tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku sudah menyukai oppa dan...aku...ingin...oppa menjadi...kekasihku. Oppa mau kan?" tanya yeoja itu penuh harapan.

"Mianhae"

"MWO?" terlihat yeoja itu sudah bersiap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab Taehyung enteng dengan senyuman manis.

"Mi...mianhae kalau begitu oppa"

Yeoja itu langsung membungkuk begitu dalam di depan Taehyung dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Taehyung.

Hoseok yang melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana cara Taehyung menolak yeoja tadi dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Senyum itu. Senyuman yang sangat tulus bahkan Hoseokpun tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kekasih eoh?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba yang merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"Ne, dia juga alasanku tidak ingin pergi ke Hokkaido"

"Kau ada janji dengannya?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Taehyung semangat

Inilah Taehyung yang di kenalnya Taehyung yang ceria dan selalu bersikap aneh.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne" Jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Besok, mau menginap di rumah?" tawar Taehyung

Hoseok hanya mengangguk semangat.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Rumah Taehyung selalu terlihat sepi karna orang tuanya masih bekerja di Amerika. Itulah alasan Taehyung pergi ke Amerika. Sementara Hyung Taehyung Kim Namjoon sibuk mengajar sebagai dosen bahasa inggris.

"Ahh... rasanya sudah lama aku tidak kesini"

Hoseok langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas ranjang Taehyung. Tanpa sengaja saat asik bergelut mesra dengan bantal Taehyung matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto di meja nakas Taehyung. Foto Taehyung bersama seorang namja berpipi chubby berambut hitam. Taehyung terlihat begitu bahagia dengan memegang puncak kepala namja tersebut.

"Dia cute bukan?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Siapa dia?"

"Park Jimin. Kekasihku. Cinta pertamaku."

"Wow...aku tidak tau kalau namja sepertimu bisa memiliki kekasi yang begitu...AW...itu sakit Tae"

Protes Hoseok yang mendapat geplakan cinta dari sahabat baiknya. Sementara Taehyung menatap tajam Hoseok yang menghinanya secara terselubung.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?"

"Kami bertemu saat kami sama-sama belajar di Amerika. Kami sama-sama orang korea dan kurasa kami cocok satu sama lain"

"Ohhh... so sweet lalu bagaimana kalian ehm...jadian?"

"Berawal dari kami merasa cocok satu sama lain dan akhirnya WOW...kami jadian"

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang jika..."

"Dia juga kembali pulang ke Korea dua bulan yang lalu"

"Kalian sudah bertemu?"

"Tentu, aku yang mengantarnya pulang lalu aku mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanku"

"Lalu..."

"Stop it dude, akan ku ceritakan lagi saat kita bertemu dengannya"

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tapi toh dia hanya diam dan menuruti Taehyung.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung masih sibuk memilih bunga-bunga sementara Hoseok masih menunggu dengan bosan. Orang jatuh cinta itu memang berbeda bahkan Namjoon tadi sempat terkejut dengan pakaian mereka.

[yang di cetak miring itu flashback]

 _Namjoon sedang sibuk memasak sarapan di dapur sampai dia di kagetkan dengan adiknya yang berpakaian rapi dengan memakai jas berwarna hitam._

" _Woy Tae tidak biasanya kau sudah rapi?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada jahil penuh penghinaan._

" _Aku ada kencan"_

" _What?" Namjoon bahkan sampai menghentikan acara memotong sayurnya mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Kukira kau tidak mau berkencan..."_

" _Dengan Jimin" Jawab Taehyung datar dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan Namjoon dengan expresi wajah yang sulit di jelaskan._

"sudah selesai tuan muda?" tanya Hoseok penuh sindiran

Taehyung malah terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Hoseok dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih di tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Bagaimana bisa namja seimut itu memiliki kekasih sepertimu?"

"Entahlah, kekuatan cinta mungkin"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah Hoseok bayangkan. Bahkan terlintas di pikirannyapun tidak. Hoseok tau jika Taehyung itu aneh dan penuh kejutan. Tapi ini bahkan sudah meleawati batas keanehan Kim Taehyung.

"Tae kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Ani. Kau sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengan Jimin kan?" bahkan Taehyung mengatakan dengan nada yang terlalu santai.

"Ne, tapi yang benar saja ini MAKAM KIM TAEHYUNG"

"ini rumah Jiminnie" Jawab Taehyung kalem.

Taehyung menatap sebuah makam yng masih terlihat bersih dan sangat terawat sebuah foto yang Hoseok tau bahwa itu adalah foto Jimin terpasang rapi di depan nisannya.

"Annyeong Jiminnie, kenalkan ini sahabatku Jung Hoseok. Aku pernah berjanji akan mengenalkanmu padanya kan?" Ucap Taehyung lembut dan mengusap perlahan nisan bertuliskan nama Park Jimin.

"Taehyung" panggil Hoseok lirih

Hoseok bahkan tidak pernah tau bahwa sahabatnya yang aneh ini bisa hancur dan serapuh ini.

"Jiminnie pergi dan itu semua karna aku"

[flashbaknya tulisannya miring]

 _Salju putih terus berjatuhan di arena seluncur Hokkaido. Sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan study tour ke negri matahari terbit. Berulang kali namja berambut hitam itu berdiri di atas papan seluncurnya namun selalu gagal._

" _Isshh...menyebalkan" gerutunya_

" _Masih tidak bisa Jiminnie sayang?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada jahil dan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya._

" _Kau malah lebih menyebalkan Kim Taehyung" protes Jimin yang menghasilkan kekehan dari bibir Taehyung._

"Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak menuruti permintaan Jimin mungkin saat ini dia masih berada di sampingku. Berbicara denganku tertawa merajuk apapun yang dia lakukan yang membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman di sampingnya"

Hoseok bahkan berani bersumpah kalau dia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung menangis.

" _Yeiii...gomawo Taehyungie" ucap Jimin dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit._

" _Apapun untukmu" Taehyung mengusap sayang rambut Jimin. "Mau berlomba sayang?" tawar Taehyung._

" _Tentu saja" jawab Jimin antusias_

"Dan seandainya saat itu aku tidak mengajaknya berlomba. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak menyelamatkanku seandainya saja..."

Terlalu banyak kata seandainya yang di ucapkan Taehyung.

" _TAEHYUNG AWAS!" teriak Jimin_

 _Jimin memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan tanpa di sadari keduanya masuk ke dalam jurang. Jimin membiarkan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung Taehyung dengan memeluknya._

"Dia meninggal karna aku. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukanku bahkan aku masih bisa melihat darahnya mengalir di tanganku"

Taehyung menatap kosong tangannya seakan-akan darah Jimin masih ada di sana.

" _Jiminnie...ku mohon bangunlah !" Taehyung memohon lirih dan terdengar putus asa._

 _Apalagi dia melihat begitu banyaknya darah yang keluar dari kepala Jimin saat membentur batu tadi. Darahnya membasahi tangan Taehyung jaketnya bahkan salju putih di bawah mereka sudah berubah warna._

" _Taehyungie..." lirih Jimin_

 _Taehyung bisa merasakan tangan dingin Jimin menyentuh wajahnya._

" _Jangan...menang...is" lirih Jimin dengan suara putus-putus_

" _Bertahanlah ! ku mohon demi aku !" Taehyung bahkan sudah menangis dan membasahi wajah Jimin._

" _Peluk aku Tae" Ucap Jimin lembut dan Taehyung memeluk Jimin sangat erat "Saranghae" lirih Jimin di telinga Taehyung. Dan Taehyung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas terakhir Jimin._

"Karna dia cinta pertamaku dan itulah alasan kenapa aku masih mencintainya"

Hoseok memeluk tubuh Taehyung daru belakang mencoba meringankan beban yang di tanggung Taehyung.

"Jimin akan bertambah sedih jika dia melihatmu seperti ini Tae"

Hoseok memeluk Taehyung makin erat dan membiarkan Taehyung menangis di pelukannya jika itu bisa meringankan beban Taehyung.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Hay"

Namjoon duduk di samping Taehyung yang hanya diam setelah kepulangannya dari makam Jimin.

"Haruskah aku melupakannya hyung?"

"Tentu saja Tae. Tapi, kau tidak harus menghapusnya dari hatimu"

"Thanx hyung"

Taehyung hanya menatap kosong bintang-bintang di langit dari balkon kamarnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan pelukan dan belaian halus namun dingin di wajahnya.

"Hyungmu benar Tae, Hoseok juga. Lupakan aku. Hiduplah! Ini bukan salahmu ini keinginanku untuk melindungimu Tae. Karna aku mencintaimu"

"Jimin"

"Hentikan dan hiduplah !"

Taehyung mencengkram erat balkon kamarnya dan menagis dalam diam

"Jiminnie mianhae"

 **END**

 **Epilogue :**

 **10 years later**

 **Taehyung menatap makam Jimin yang masih terlihat terawat meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Taehyung yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan wajah yang berwibawa dan jas coklat yang pas dengan tubuhnya.**

" **Jiminnie aku menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan pikiranku darimu tapi, tidak dengan hatiku. Because in forever my heart is yours. Because you're the first love in my life although not my last. First love never end right?"**

 **Taehyung mencium sayang puncak nisan lalu beralih dengan foto Jimin yang masih terawat karna Taehyung yang merawat makam orang yang di cintainya seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dirinya.**

" **Saranghae" lirih Taehyung**

" **APPA" teriak seorang bocah dari dalam sebuah mobil**

" **NE SAYANG" balas Taehyung**

 **Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jimin berdiri di samping makamnya dengan senyum tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan melihat orang yang di cintainya.**

" **Nado saranghae. My first and my last love"**

 **FIN**

AAAAAAAA ff gaje macam ini mian kalo nggak ada feelnya ya terus kenapa kok jadi Vmin kenapa bukan Kookmin padahal gw Kookmin shipper hiks hiks hiks Jungkook maafkan daku karna membuat Jimin di pinjem dulu ama Taehyung buat kelancaran ff ini yang muncul wajahnya V bukan wajahmu #sungkem #dihajarJungkook

Ini karna efek sering di suruh liat Vmin apalagi di acara weekly idol kalo nggak salah si J-hope mukul pala Jimin pake palu plastik terus Jimin kesakitan eh malah V yang nolong dan ngedorong J-hope yang mau nolong Jimin

JUNGKOOK KENAPA YANG NGELAKUIN ITU BUKAN ENTE AJA HAH?

Oke sekian cuap-cuap gaje ini. Juga sebenernya ini ff buat tugas bahasa gue cuma cast sama genre yaoinya aja yang di hapus hehehe


End file.
